With the proliferation of portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, demand for longer lasting batteries has increased. As the manufacturers of portable electronic devices move toward integration of the Li-ion batteries in the portable devices and as the number of portable devices with removable rechargeable batteries decline, demand for portable battery chargers, also referred to herein as portable power banks has increased.
These power banks, which usually have a relatively high capacity rechargeable battery, enable their users to recharge their phones and other similar devices as needed. However, users may forget to charge their power banks. A need continues to exist for improved power banks.